Dating Other GUYZ
by Hottie-Babe
Summary: What if Serena dated other guyz in the R Breakup. Andrew has secret feelings for Serena. he starts flirting with her, how will Darien control himself.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon unfortunately.  
  
You know I really like Darien and Serena story but I really hate it  
  
when Serena is the one who's chasing Darien why can't Darein chased  
  
after Serena? well if you like that idea better read this story. even  
  
though it kinda sound like this a A/S(Andrew/Serena) it's not. It's  
  
of course S/D.  
  
SUMMARY: What if Serena dated other guyz in the R Breakup. Andrew has secret  
  
feelings for Serena and he has been waiting for a chance to tell her.  
  
Will this be the chance he has been waiting for a long time. What if he  
  
starts flirting with her. But how will Darien control himself if he  
  
found out about Serena's Dating but most of all how would he handle  
  
if he Serena flirted back with his BEST FRIEND ANDREW. Stay tuned and   
  
find out.   
  
Dating Other GUYZ  
  
Chapter 1: THE ONE  
  
" How could you broke up with her Dar. You must be crazy. Do you know  
  
how much you hurt her, you know she has such a fragile heart and what  
  
do you do break it." Andrew stared at his bestfriend shocked. He had  
  
just broken up with Serena last week and he was the only who didn't  
  
know. Though Serena is a klutz and a ditzy girl everyone knows she has  
  
a big heart that has room for everyone. Everybody loves her and adores  
  
her. She makes everyone happy just being in their presence and thats  
  
what people love her for. In other words she's beautiful inside and out.  
  
" It's my love life Andrew, i don't think it's any of your bussiness."   
  
'Yeah right, what love life?, without Serena your nothing, but you can't   
  
tell her that can you, this is the right thing to do, you have to stay   
  
away from her, broke up with her. Even though it is hard for you to.'  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
" Darien, Darien wait up." Darien stopped dead in his tracks as he heard  
  
Serena called after him. This is his chance to stay away from her.. for now  
  
until he can figure out his dreams*heh* nightmares. He turned around to  
  
faced his girlfriend, who was still smiling. He put his coldest face ever and  
  
said what was needed to say. " Serena we can't be together anymore."  
  
Serena opened her eyes shocked as the words sunked right in to her heart. Is he  
  
breaking up with her. She searched for his eyes if he was trying to joke or   
  
something but all she found was his cold eyes, pure COLD. This Darien  
  
that was in front of her was not Darien she had fallen in love with. In fact  
  
this Darien in front of her was a stranger yo her.  
  
" Darien, please stop this joke. It's not funny you know." She looked at  
  
him hoping it would a be a joke as unshed tears formed in her clear blue  
  
eyes that used to be full of joy but now sadness is the only thing anyone  
  
can see.  
  
"Serena this isn't a joke. I think we should date other people."  
  
"But Darien, were destined to be together. We don't have to see other  
  
people. It's something else isn't it. Is it because I.. I'm not good enough or...  
  
or you found someone better. Darien I can change for you...  
  
I can......."  
  
" No Serena it's not you, it's me. I.....(gulp) don't love you anymore."  
  
"Darien look at me and tell me thats not true. Tell me it's not true"   
  
" Please Darien, come back, tell me it's not true............."   
  
Darien know it's not true. All he wanted to do right now was trun around  
  
and tell her it wansn't true but he can't do that. He started to walk away  
  
and and tried to keep himself from running to her and just kiss her tears away,  
  
but he couldn't, *he shouldn't*.  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
"Sure, Okay, but you do know that once all the guyz know, they will   
  
ask her out. You have no idea how many guys like her. Once I went to her school  
  
X-mas dance with her and when we entered the gym most of the guys were  
  
glaring at me with daggers in their eyes but some of them admired me  
  
to be asked by her. They asked me what I did to get her to ask me to the danced.  
  
I didn't know what to say so I just said be yourself. I knew, they  
  
knew, that was so corny but they still listened to what i said. They started   
  
to do things that they like but the next thing they knew you were her  
  
boyfriend. You never did told me how you ended up with your 'worst enemy'."  
  
You could see that Andrew knows alot about Serena because he practically  
  
talk to her and hang out with her almost everyday. But everyone knows  
  
that he only like Serena as a sister, no one knew that Andrew had secret  
  
feelings for her. After he found out that Darien and Serena were going out  
  
he felt jealousy took over him but he wanted Serena to be happy and she  
  
was happy with his bestfriend.He thought or hope his feelings would  
  
someday go away but all it did was made his feelings for her   
  
grew even stronger. He even broke up with his girlfriend just to be with  
  
her and now is his chance to be with her. His only chance and he has to  
  
be fast because he knew Serena can't be single for a month because of all  
  
the guys that likes her. The only person thats keeping guys away from her  
  
is her overprotected father.  
  
" Like I said Andrew my love is none of bussiness and Thrust me,   
  
I wouldn't care." He knew, that was a lie, but hey no one  
  
has to know. He got out of the booth and said goodbye to his friend. But  
  
before he could step away from the sit he once sat he saw the doors  
  
opened and there stand his ex with her friends laughing but he knew  
  
that she's not that happy, she couldn't be . He could feel it from thier connection that  
  
has always been there. He knows that ever since he broke up with her  
  
she had never slept and had always been crying over him. He felt   
  
horrible for that, and had never slept either. Actaully he had never slept  
  
ever since he got those dreams.  
  
" ummm Hi Darien." Serena sid as she passed him.  
  
" Hi Serena, sorry i got to go bye."  
  
Serena could feel the unshed tears almost falling but she stopped herself.  
  
She wiped her tears away and quickly replace it with a smile that eveyrone know  
  
was fake. SHe remembered yesterday when she promised herself that she'll  
  
never cry over him anymore. NEVER AGAIN  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Sobs where heard from outside of Tsukino Usagi's room, sobs of   
  
pain, regret, betrayal, sorrow, all for one person and one person   
  
only. "How could I've been so stupid, thinking that he could love me,   
  
thinking he actually cared?" She bit in frustration, her school   
  
uniform all in tangles. She gave a sigh, shaking and trying to   
  
control the tears as best as she could.  
  
A week had gone by since Chiba Mamoru's cold cruel words had stung   
  
her heart, seven horrible days since her soul and heart had been   
  
shattered and destroyed. "Why is he doing this," Usagi thought out   
  
loud, clenching her fist till the knuckles turned white. She   
  
remembered the times before they found out that they were   
  
reincarnated souls, and wondered would have it been better to stay   
  
that way. When they were always bickering and trying to get in each   
  
other throats. Her feelings wouldn't have been broken and this would've  
  
never happened. Why to her, why now when everything was finally the   
  
way she always wanted it? She had her friends, she had peace, and most   
  
of all she had her handsome, charming prince, but now she had nothing,   
  
nothing at all, but a broken heart. To make it worse a little brat   
  
had moved in and seemingly taken her place, in her parents life and   
  
in her love life. Life was being cruel to the least cruelest person   
  
in the world. She gave a sigh, time to stop this nonsense, she thought. No   
  
more tears. I Would never cry for him again. NEVER...................  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
" Bye Darien." she quickly said. Everybdoy notice the bitterness  
  
in those last two words that she said. Though they didn't know what those  
  
last two words mean to her.  
  
***************  
  
He hated doing that, just hearing the fear in her voice made him want   
  
to plead for her forgiveness. He knew from the way she looked at him that   
  
she was going to give up pretty soon, she was going to forget about   
  
him and finally move on. Move on and be happy. Be happy without him.   
  
Be happy with someone else. He clenched his jaw, as much as he knew   
  
that it was inevitable for that to happen he still couldn't or at   
  
least wouldn't admit it. She still loves him, no she was just   
  
to good of a person. She was his Usako she was perfect in everyway,   
  
she would never betray him right? But that little nagging voice in   
  
his head kept telling him that she wasn't even his anymore, but   
  
Mamoru was just to stubborn to listen or admit it.   
  
****************  
  
" Serena, do you want me to ran over to him and squeeze the life out  
  
him." Lita threatened clenching her fist.  
  
" No Lita, thats okay I'm over him anyways. HIs not the only man in the  
  
world. Theres guys out there that are pouring their heart and feelings to me  
  
while I waste my time with him. I've had enough. To hell with destiny.   
  
From now on I making my OWN destiny. I didn't give up on destiny in the first  
  
place anyways. He did, not me. Come on girls we have other things to discussed."  
  
" You go girl, he's just a guy and if he was such an idiot to give up   
  
on you, it's his loss," Raye prompted.  
  
" And anyways Sere, you don't need a guy to make you happy, were here and  
  
fish attracts water." Mina stated with a proud ring in her voice.  
  
" Ummm, Mina I think it's theres more fish in the sea." Ami corrected,  
  
amused by Mina's mistake. Then they heard a slight giggle, turning  
  
around they saw Serena trying to cover her little snickers.  
  
The girls were to say the least shocked, then Raye's lip started to twinge  
  
and Lita could hardly supress her giggle. Soon enough the whole group  
  
was laughing hysterically.   
  
After a few minutes the laughter died down and the whole group were   
  
once again in a calm mood.   
  
"Hey Andrew! How about some service here!" Mina called naturally   
  
as she saw Andrew's head come out of the kitchen.  
  
" Coming right up your highness." Andrew called back sarcastically, but   
  
he was laughing.   
  
"So girls what will you have today, the usual." He laughed, Winking  
  
at Serena.  
  
Giggling the girls nodded.   
  
" So, Sere who are you going to the Valentine's Dance." Lita ask  
  
with curiosity gleaming in her eyes.  
  
Laughing Serena opened her bag and threw it on the table.   
  
" Help me decide."  
  
" Come on Serena, it can't be too many." Raye wondered as she opened  
  
Serena's bag.  
  
" Tell me about it Raye" giggled Serena.  
  
Raye gasped, looking at all the letters, roses, and boxes of chocolate.  
  
****************  
  
I'll put the next chapter later i just wanted to know if people like  
  
the plot or not.   
  
** WHo will Serena go with to the Valetine's Dance****  
  
Wait and and FIND OUT. 


	2. Who's FLirting?

Heres chapter two thnx for the review guys appreciate it.  
  
CHAPTER 2: Who's flirting?  
  
It was a nice Saturday afternoon. Serena laying on the sofa with her arms   
  
behind her head staring at the ceiling. She was in a white   
  
short-sleeve shirt and some denim shorts.  
  
'A chance to get some rest.' she thought to herself. She was about to   
  
go to sleep when a knock came from her door.  
  
'Who is it?' she thought to herself. She got off the sofa and walked to the door.  
  
" What do you-"  
  
"MY LOVE!"  
  
"AAHH!TOMMY!"shrieked Serena as she backed away from the door.  
  
(Just in case your wondering Tommy is one of her admirers.)  
  
" What the hell are you doing here if my father-"  
  
"Now I know we are meant to be." he said as he hugged Serena.  
  
Struggling to get away from the lunatic Serena grabbed her bag and hit  
  
him hard on the head.   
  
" Oops I guess I hit him too hard," she said kind of laughing.  
  
While he was laying on the ground she tried to think of how to get rid of him  
  
before anyone sees him here and tells her parents when they get back  
  
from their vacation.  
  
'How do I get rid of him?' she thought.  
  
************  
  
Andrew was just walking around thinking of how he can get Serena to agree  
  
to go to the Valentine's Dance with him. Suddenly he got an idea.  
  
Why don't I go to her right now.  
  
'I wonder how she's doing?' he thought to himself as he walked to the door.  
  
************  
  
Tommy was starting to wake up while Serena was trying to think.  
  
He was about to jump on Serena again when another knock came at the door.  
  
"Oh hi Andrew!" said Serena.  
  
"Hey Sere..um what happened to that guy?" said Andrew pointing to Tommy.  
  
" Well he came to my house and started confessing his so called love  
  
for me and how were meant to be and I got pissed so I kind of hit him  
  
with my bag and I hit him too hard," said Serena casually.  
  
"His lucky my parents are not here and won't be back till next week,".  
  
" My beautiful goddess," said the boy as he hugged Serena's leg.  
  
"GET OFF! Andrew help!!! if this guy doesn't stop soon I'll beat him to death "yelled Serena as she struggle to shake the boy off.  
  
"Uh..Serena what's going on here?" asked Andrew as he watched the strange scene before him.  
  
"I don't know! He just keeps saying he loves me!" said Serena as she once  
  
again hit him with her bag.  
  
"Oh..Serena I didn't know you liked to play rough!" the boy said with a sly grin.  
  
"Serena did anyone ever tell you how smooth your legs are?" the boy said rubbing his cheek against her leg.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Tommy was now laying against the wall very far away from Serena. Andrew had hit him   
  
so hard he sent him flying to the wall.  
  
" Thanx Andy, took you long enough." Serena said hugging Andrew.  
  
Blushing Andrew hugged her back wishing this moment could last.   
  
"What's going on my love?" said Tommy from behind Serena.  
  
"AAAHH!That should have knocked you out for at least an hour!!"said Serena.  
  
"You know I can't leave you my love." said Tommy as hugged Serena's arm  
  
"Hey let her go!"said Andrew as he grabbed Serena's other arm and pulled it.  
  
"No way!SHE'S MINE!"said TOmmy pulling on Serena's other arm."I know what you are all about!"  
  
"What?"said Serena still pulling at Serena's arm.  
  
"Yes...I know now..You made Serena forget how she loved me and you   
  
tortured her for wanting to see me..I must save her from you!"said   
  
Tommyy.  
  
"Excuse me."said Serena."But-"  
  
" What the hell are you talking about you just met Sere, I've been her   
  
best friend for god only knows how long now you better take your hand   
  
off her now and I mean now or ELSE," said Andrew getting really   
  
pissed-off.  
  
"Serena I will save you from this evil life. Me and you can runaway   
  
together!"said Tommy ignoring the glare from Andrew.  
  
  
  
"Um. "said Serena as the two boys continued the tug-o-war with her   
  
body and continued yelling at each other."You guys-"  
  
" She is not going anywhere," yelled Andrew punching   
  
Tommy right on the stomach and shoving him out the door.  
  
" Are you alright Serena, I'm sorry you had to see that," Andrew said concerned.  
  
" I'm fine Thank you, if you hadn't had done that I would've" replied Serena.  
  
" What are you doing here in anyways," Serena asked curious.  
  
" Well I… you see… I just.. Well."  
  
" Geez Andy your talking like we've just met now come on tell me."   
  
" Well I was hungry and I thought I'd ask a beautiful lady such as   
  
yourself to company me to some pizza," ' Good one' he thought now   
  
she'll think you're a lunatic like that guy Tommy.  
  
Blushing Serena smiled at him with a grin on her face.  
  
' Is he flirting with me'  
  
" Andrew Smith, are you asking me on a date…. And did you just   
  
flirt with me." Serena asked.  
  
" I know this sounds sudden but you know it's like a friend pizza   
  
thing you…. Know like….. Ok so what if I am asking you on date… and   
  
I'm flirting with something wrong with that.." Andrew said as he   
  
led her to the door.  
  
" I didn't expect such an offer from a handsome and charming guy,   
  
but sure I'd love to have some pizza with you…. as friends."  
  
' What's wrong with me we are just friends, but why does it hurt to say that.'  
  
' because you still have feelings for him'  
  
'I do not'  
  
'do too'  
  
'do not'  
  
'do too'  
  
' Great not only am I confused about my feelings for Andrew   
  
I'm talking to myself, I must be going nuts'  
  
" Now who's flirting," Andrew said interrupting Serena and her conscious argument.  
  
" You started it now come on I want my pizza and it's your treat,"   
  
replied Serena dragging him as she laughed.  
  
' I'm glad she's laughing again it's sound so natural' Andrew thought.  
  
WELL THAT'S IT THANX AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: WHTS GONNA HAPPEN WITH THIS SO CALLED GOING OUT   
  
AS FRIENDS, WILL DARIEN SEE THEM, IF HE DOES CAN HE CONTROL HIS   
  
FEELING AND ACTIONS? 


	3. Pizza Day

Chapter 3: Pizza day  
  
" So Serena, who are you going to the dance with on monday???,"  
  
Andrew asked very curious as they walked together until they got  
  
to a small restaurant.  
  
" Geez why does everybody keep asking me that, I don't know who I'm  
  
going with, remember last time I went with you that was so much fun," said Serena  
  
missing those normal and peacefull days before she became Sailormoon. .  
  
" I'm glad you had fun so did I" andrew said winking at her.  
  
" Hello I would like one large cheese pizza please and dr. pepper" said Serena.  
  
" Alright," said the dark blue hair lady with beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
" Hello, here to serve you" said the blonde haired woman at the counter  
  
who Andrew was talking to.  
  
" Uhh yeah I'd like small supreme pizza please and coke," said Andrew.  
  
" Alright your food will be with you in a minute." said the blondie.   
  
" The name's Brittany by the way and that one over there...," she said   
  
pointing to the girl with dark blue hair.  
  
" is Nikki."  
  
" Nice to meet you both, my name is Serena and this is Andrew," said serena smiling.  
  
" You guys look so cute together, too bad his taken I would've like   
  
to date him," Nikki said winking at Serena and Andrew.  
  
" Umm we're not dating, we're just really good friends," Said Serena  
  
blushing.  
  
" So does that mean I can still date you sweety?" nikki said grabbing  
  
Andrew's arm.  
  
" Lay off of him Nik your scaring the guy geez I'm sorry about this  
  
she's boy crazy, likes every guy in the world," said Brittany laughing   
  
while glaring at Nikki.  
  
" I'm sure his used to this kind of attention from girls brittany I mean  
  
look at his blonde hair and blue eyes, his every gurls dream guy," replied  
  
Nikki with dreamy eyes.  
  
" Ohh Serena dear stop trying to hide our reltionship, we've been dating  
  
for several months now why do we still have to keep it a secret," andrew  
  
said taking hold of Serena's hand looking at her with pleading eyes.  
  
*************  
  
MEANWHILE.........  
  
'I wonder where Andrew is I feel like going for some pizza'  
  
'I'll go to the arcade first to say hi'  
  
He was jogging through the park, finally able to get some much-wanted exercise   
  
into his hectic schedule. Not that he needed it, he just like the feeling  
  
of relaxation after a nice exercise.   
  
He paused in front of the arcade. Looking at his watch. ' Serena should'be be here'  
  
He sighed as he walked in. Remembering the times when him and Serena used  
  
to go in together laughing and holding hands. Now it seems like before when they  
  
used to tease and bully each other except much worst. Not talking to Serena is worst   
  
than her insulting him and his obnoxious atitude.  
  
He stopped as he saw the four girls glared at him. Controlling himself  
  
and his emotions he looked at them, face hard and emotionless. Although he looked  
  
very confident inside he wished that the girls weren't there to make  
  
the situation alot harder than it is. He thought of telling them about   
  
the dream but he knew once he tells them they'll tell Serena after, which  
  
will get her into trouble and in danger.  
  
" Is Andrew here," asked Darien as he saw Andrew's sister walk by.  
  
" No sorry Dare, he said he had something to do important that he wanted to  
  
do for a very long time."  
  
" Alright then, tell him I stopped by."  
  
" Sure, got to go now my little brother owes me, I hate running this arcade  
  
alone."  
  
' Oh well, guess I'll have to go alone'   
  
He started walking to a small restaurant when he saw a very familiar  
  
Ondango in the window.  
  
' That isn't who i think it is'  
  
' Yes it is buddy, face it she's move on with...'  
  
" My bestfriend,   
  
'Correction former bestfriend'  
  
" Their not on a date thier just going out as friends" argued Darien.  
  
' Are you sure, just look at how your bestfriend is holding your  
  
soul mate and how they look at each other with those lovey-dovy eyes' said  
  
his conscious.  
  
" Their not on a date, Serena's not like that and Andrew wouldn't betray me"  
  
' Look again buddy'  
  
Darien looked at the window. He couldn't believe it Andrew his bestfriend  
  
was kissing his soul mate and lover.  
  
  
  
Mad as hell Darien stepped inside the restaurant ready to fight and ask  
  
Serena what the hell is she doing with his bestfriend.  
  
****************  
  
Serena's POV  
  
Pretending to be Andrew's girlfriend isn't hard, but somehow it didn't feel  
  
as right as when I used to be with..' Stop thinking about him, your with  
  
Andrew a nice normal guy who you have a great connection and friendship with and..  
  
I froze as Andrew started kissing me. I didn't know what to do.  
  
Andrew was a great kisser and I coudn't help but response. Although  
  
I was enjoying the kiss I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched.  
  
I felt Andrew break the kiss and I blushed as he looked at me with his  
  
dreamy eyes. I can't help but fall in love with them.  
  
" I'm sorry sweety. I just didn't want everybody talking about us. I love  
  
you the since the day I met you," I smiled at him pulled him closer and   
  
whispered, " You owe me sweety,"  
  
I pulled back a little. I felt like a fool. What am I doing? I can't play  
  
Andrew liket this. I don't want him thinking I want to be with him, or do I.  
  
This is just an act trying to fool Nikki right? I looked at Andrew, he was  
  
cute and sweet but his nothing compared to....  
  
**********  
  
Darien's POV  
  
I watched them kissed passionately. I've never seen my Serena actually  
  
kiss someone else than me but now I wish I've never seen them. I didn't  
  
like what I am feeling right now. Is this how it feels when your heart  
  
is truely broken? Is this how you felt, my Serena, when I let everything  
  
between us self-destruct?   
  
" I'm sorry sweety. I just didn't want everybody talking about us. I love  
  
you the since the day I met you." I heard her say as she pulled him closer.  
  
What does she mean by that? Have they been going out behind my back.  
  
It doesn't seem like the Serena I know. She's not like that. They wouldn't,  
  
she wouldn't, or would she.  
  
She pulled back a little and in that moment I thought she was thinking of me  
  
and the times when she was with me. She looked at him with those beautiful  
  
eyes that always makes me smile. She look at me and.......  
  
THATS ALL. I"M NOT DONE YET. SOME PEOPLES BEEN EMAILING ME TO UPDATE. SO  
  
I DID. SORRY IT TOOK ME ALONG TIME. HAD ALOT OF FREAKING EXAMS I HAD TO  
  
ACE TO STAY IN THE HONORS SO YA.  
  
I"M NOT SURE IF I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. 


	4. A New Friend

Well this is chapter 4 hope u guys enjoy it KKK.  
  
Don't own sailormoon just this story savvy?-- Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Jack Sparrow  
  
Previous chapter.  
  
" I'm sorry sweety. I just didn't want everybody talking about us. I love  
  
you the since the day I met you." I heard her say as she pulled him closer.  
  
What does she mean by that? Have they been going out behind my back.  
  
It doesn't seem like the Serena I know. She's not like that. They wouldn't,  
  
she wouldn't, or would she.  
  
She pulled back a little and in that moment I thought she was thinking of me  
  
and the times when she was with me. She looked at him with those beautiful  
  
eyes that always makes me smile. She look at me and.......  
  
Chapter 4: A NEW FRIEND  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
Your almost there don't worry.......  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
z  
  
" Darien buddy..seems like a lifetime since i saw you" Andrew said letting go  
  
of Serena..and hugging Darien.  
  
Darien hugged him back remembering just how good it felt to have a friend. Maybe  
  
he could be happy for them. Happy for Serena. This is the right thing right.  
  
Atleast she will be happy and safe. Andrew would protect her with his life  
  
just like he would.  
  
" I was just at the arcade looking for you Drew, thought you'd like to join  
  
me for some pizza, but I guess you were looking for a better company." Darien  
  
said winking at the both of them hoping Serena has not seen through him.  
  
Serena sat and listened as Darien and Andrew chatted like they haven't seen  
  
each other for years. SHe couldnt help but notice the looks Darien was giving  
  
her. She didn't know if she should look back or just sit there.   
  
" Umm sorry guys have to go to the restroom..excuse me," she hastily said  
  
standing up and running to the bathroom.  
  
Mean WHILE  
  
" Is it just me or does Serena look like she's about to throw up," Brittany  
  
said pointing at Serena.  
  
" Ya she's been acting really different ever since that Darien guy appeared."  
  
" Ya but he sure is HOT..his dreamy eyes makes my heart melt and he's beautiful  
  
lustful lips makes me tingle between...-"  
  
" Stop thinking about your fantasies Brittany and let's go over there  
  
and help Serena get away."  
  
" She doesn't need help on that.." Brit said pointing at Serena who stood  
  
up and run to the bathroom.  
  
In the Bathroom  
  
' Ughh why the hell does he have to be everywhere I go, for once I   
  
actually forgot about him and he had to ruin the moment'  
  
Serena wiped her eyes, ' I promised myself I won't EVER cry for him'  
  
' How does he does this to me, I was suppose to be over him'  
  
' You love him stop denying it, he knows your crying right now.  
  
The connection is still there'  
  
' Where did you come from?'  
  
' From the back..-'  
  
" Serena, are you alright?" Nik shouted.  
  
Wiping her unshed tears Serena turned around and smiled at Niki.   
  
" I'm alright don't worry just had to ummm fix my contacts, it was hurting  
  
and it was umm backwards."  
  
" Serena you don't wear contacts don't even give me that fixing my contacts,  
  
I know we've only met today but I want you to know that I consider you  
  
as a friend..no matter how long I've only known you."   
  
Serena stared at Niki. She's only known this woman for 1 or 2 hours yet  
  
this gurl is almost crying because she was hurting.  
  
Hysterically crying Serena ran to Niki and hugged her.  
  
" Oh Serena, its alright everything's going to be alright," Niki said  
  
hoping it would help comfort her new friend that made her looked at  
  
life at a different perspective. Seeing this girl smile and admire  
  
everything made her realize how much life is really worth. She was  
  
smiling at everything and everyone like they were going to disappear  
  
any minute.  
  
" I'm so sorry Niki, I've ruined your uniform." Serena said blinking through  
  
her tears. SHe hoped Niki didn't think she was a crybaby now. She hadn't  
  
meant to cry again but she just couldn't help it. It wasn't suppose to be  
  
like this. Her and Darien are meant to be. How did she let everything  
  
between them self-destruct. It was jsut too overwhelming for her. She didn't  
  
know why this is happening now. Everything was perfect until that horrible day.  
  
" I'm sorry Niki this is normal of me. I'm such a crybaby."  
  
" No Serena you are not, you need to cry it helps."  
  
" I know..but Darien he................"  
  
5 mins. laterzzzz  
  
" Serena you need to take a rest from all of this..You need to meet guyz..  
  
How about bringing your friends here and meet Brittany and I. We  
  
know a great place where you could meet some pretty hot guys and forget  
  
Darien."  
  
" We're not going to a club are we?" Serena asked her eyes wide.  
  
" Dont worry Serena," Niki said laughing, " I assure you we're  
  
not going to a club. Now come on their probably wondering what's taking   
  
you so long."  
  
" Alright.. Thank You so much." Serena said smiling gratefully at her  
  
newly found friend.  
  
" Your welcome now don't let him get to you, just keep on smiling," Niki said.  
  
MEAN WHILE  
  
" What's taking Serena so long?? Is she alright should I go check in on her??"  
  
Andrew said.  
  
" Don't worry guyzzz her and Niki just wanted to ummm get to know each other better.  
  
You know us girls, gossiping and talking ALL THE TIME," Brittany said  
  
laughing as if she was drunk. She knew there was something wrong but   
  
she was sure Niki could handle it. Niki handles everything perfecly, always.  
  
" What are they talking about I mean how long does a girl need to get to know  
  
another girl."  
  
" Long enough Andrew," Serena said smiling almost forgetting that Darien  
  
was there.   
  
Niki looked at Darien. He was smiling back at Serena but through those  
  
eyes somehow she could see longing..and hurt. As he looked back at her  
  
she couldn't help but blush. She forgot just how drop-dead gorgeous he was.  
  
" Well as much as I enjoyed this afternoon I stil have some studying to  
  
do," Darien said.  
  
" Oh come one Darien, you can't get anymore smarter," Serena said  
  
shaking her head.  
  
Darien smiled, he knew she was crying in the bathroom. He knew he still  
  
have that affect on her and he was so proud, very proud of her that  
  
she could cover that. He just hopes that, it won't change her.   
  
If i made mistakes sorry i did this at like 9 to 10:30 pm last night so ya.  
  
I'm sorry for grammar and all that mistake kk.i don't know when i'll get the  
  
next chapter up but ya i will someday... 


End file.
